Oh What a Magickal Life it is!
by Prince of Couture
Summary: Damien...( how can i put this) Damien is an outcast who falls in love with a girl who he doesn't evern know! So yah you have to read the rest to find out whatvthe story is about! ( please R&R.. and also not flamers!)
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own HP! So if you try to sue me, you can kiss my ass Nigga! oh yah i own da plot two if the charaters (Damien and Elijah) the  
rest my friends own so yah!  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
The Day was bright, the sun was out, birds were chirping and people were  
talking  
  
about with their friends. Except for Damien.Damien was more of an outcast  
than everybody else. He had no friends, and mainly... no one likes him  
(a/n: Hey that sounds like me!)  
  
He was a transfer student from the American Academy of Witchcraft &  
Wizardry.  
  
Damien walked around looking at all the people. He staring at them... They staring at him.He looked down and continued to walk staring at his feet as  
he went..  
  
"God why did I ever agree to come her in the first place," he said to  
himself, "Why did I leave all my friends In America to come here to  
London?"  
  
He took a couple of turns through the halls, still staring at the floor playing with his lip peircing. He lost his footing and fell back. He had bumped into someone. And that someone happened to be the worst person to  
bumb into.. Proffesor Snape.  
  
" Oh I am soo sorry Proffesor," he apologized as he lay there on the ground  
at the large mans feet.  
  
"... Yes. but next time...Watch were you are going Contiuer!" he barked as  
he walked away.  
  
Damien's eyes flashed as deep blood red.. but then to their light blue colour. He stood up and began to walk to the Gryffindor tower. He reached his destination and walked to the portrait hole. The lady on the portrait  
became animte.  
  
" Password please," she asked with a kind voice.  
  
" Caput Draconis."  
  
The portrait swung open and he entered through the hole. He saw some other people in the Common Room laughing and joking around. He remembered  
some 2nd year kid telling him their names. He said there names were  
Karisian, Elijah, Eric, Lee, Hermingine and Lillian. He walked in and  
listened to their pityful laughter.  
  
" Hey Damien," First Elijah said.  
  
" Hey man," second Eric said.  
  
"What's up?" the Lee.  
  
He ignored them all, and walked up tp the boys dormitory. He reached his  
room, walked in, then lied down onto his bed.  
  
" Even the bed is different," he sighed." Why me?"  
  
" Hey you guys, Whats up with Damien?" Karisian asked.  
  
" Being the same weirdo," Hermingine added in. Everyone laughed. They sat  
there for a little while laughing and talking about how there day was.  
  
" Hey you guys I am going to go see whats the matter with Damien," he said sitting up from his chair. Elijah Got up and walked to the stairs to the  
boys dorm. He walked to Damien's dorm and knocked on the door. Damien  
heared the knock and immeadiately got up from his bed.  
  
" Hey, it's me Elijah, you in there?"  
  
Damien, snook to the window and opened it so that he could fit through. He slipped out throught the window, then slowly climbed down the tall castle. He slipped down and lost his handdling. He caught hold of a nearby statue.  
He mad his way down and walked by some trees.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Meanwhile~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Elijah was still at Damien's Dorm.. standing there.. knocking like a complete dufis (a/n: is that a real word? hmhmhmhmhmhm i will check on that  
later!)  
  
"Damien.. are you there?" he said... and you've guessed it.. still knocking. " Oh I know," he said as he FINALLY stopped knocking on the door. He stood back and brace himself. He had ran straight into the door. (a/n:  
what an idiot)  
  
It knocked down and there was no one in the room. His efforts were for nothing.( a/n: retard:). Alll he could see was a n open window and a peice of clock that might have been ripped off when Damine began to climb down.  
  
" Blood Hell!" Elijah screamed as he left the room. Meanwhile..Damien had  
made his way to the lake. There her saw someone crying.... a girl! He  
walked to her than sat down right next to her.  
  
" Hey you ok?" he asked trying to look at her face.  
  
"Yah I-I-I am f-f-f-fine," she said.... her voice stutering from the  
sobbing.  
  
" You sure?" he said with a calm caring voice.She looked up and smiled at  
him.  
  
" Your so nice," she said her voice cleared up," Here you are, talking to  
some one you don't even know asking how they are."  
  
" Yah I know..My friends over in America used to say that I was the caring  
type of person."  
  
" You lived in America?"  
  
" Yah I am transfer student from over there"  
  
" Wow , I have always wanted to live over there, how is it over there?"  
  
"Its nice, but it also depends where you live in America."  
  
" Where did you live?"  
  
" California."  
  
"Wow! I heard its nice."  
  
"Yah. Hey we started this confersation and I never got you name."  
  
"My name is Amber.. Amber Henderson."  
  
" Damien Contiuer, Nice to meet you," he smiled as the night wind blown his  
blond hair to the side.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she smiles back. They both stared into each others eyes. They stayed like that for quite a while. The both began to move in closer and closer. Damien smiled, then she smiled back. She finally made the move and kissed him. He stood there in awe. He finally gave into the kiss and replied to it. They sat there, kissing. They finally stopped and  
they both relized how late it was.  
  
" Hey,I didn't get to ask what house your in." he asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," she said smiling. " You?". Damiens face lite up like a  
firework in the middle of July(a/n: ok i saw that on tv right now so it  
popped into my head right now.. so yah).  
  
" Gryffindor," he said immeadiatly.  
  
" Cool, hey do you walk with each other over there?" she asked.  
  
" OK"he said smiling. He helped her up and walked her to the Gryffindor tower. They walked in the Common room and saw Elijah, Lillian, Karisian,  
and everyone else he had seen earlier sleeping where that had been. He laughed to himslef and then walked Amber to the entrance to the girls dorm.  
  
" Well.. were here," Amber said.  
  
"Yah I know," he said smiling.  
  
" See you in the morning?"  
  
" OK"  
  
"OK"  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheel and walked off to her dorm. Damien blushed  
a bit and then walked to his dorm and lied down to sleep.  
  
OK! overveiw: Damien is an outcast who falls in love he doesn't even know. WOW what a day and yah so... i mostly got this from some rp's that i did with some friends and some stroies that i have done with some friends from school yah. and i also got bored so i thought i would write a harry p. fic so yah. so on chapter 2 Damien sees Amber again and they go out into the FF where she shows him her "Special cave" and they stay there for a while so yah . i can tell you all of chapter 2 so yah and if this chapter was short i apologize ! i am sorta a little tired cuz its night time In California  
right now so yah. See you in chpter 2 


	2. Damien's great suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. SO bite me!  
  
Chapter 2: Damien's Great Surprise  
  
As the day goes by, Damien cannot stop thinking about Amber. All his thoughts were about her. He stares Blankley as he walks.  
  
" Hey Damien!" screamed an unknown voice. Damien snapped out of his daze and looked around. "Over here dummy!" said the voice. This time the voice could be heard as a girl. Damien thought.  
  
"Oh no! Not her!" he said in his mind. He began to run away.  
  
"Why you runnin?" she laughed. "That makes me so sad!" she said with a fake crying voice. A girl appears right in front of him and gives him a big hug. "Hi" she yelled.  
  
"Hey Misty" he squeaked with the life being squeezzed out of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Transffered" she said letting go.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was boring over there, I hated it! Anyways, why did you transfer?"  
  
"Same." he really wanted to say 'To get away from you!'  
  
"Well we all missed you in America" she said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to leave" he said looking at her  
  
"Its nothing" she laughed as she ran into his arms. He looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. He had totally forgotten about Amber.

"I think we should go inside" she suggested. Damien looked at her and she had a look on her face as though she was hiding something from him. Damien nodded at her suggestion and they both walked over towards the Gryffindor Tower. Later, they both come to the portrait of the fat lady and she instantly becomes animate.  
  
"Password please" she boasted with a heavy voice.  
  
"Caput Draconus" he answered. The Portrait swung open and they both walked in into the Common Room, which was vacant for the time being. They walked towards Damien's dorm and enter. Damien sees the door broken down from when Elijah had broken in. Damien's hand begins to glow black and the door flies back into place, good as new. (A/N: sorry I was watching teen titans and I saw that part with Raven and yah...)  
Damien went and sat on the couch while Misty walked around the room observing everything.  
  
"Nice" she said.  
  
"Thanks" he replied. She sat down at his desk where she saw some interesting pictures. The pictures were of herself and Damien. They were all over the desk. She almost broke out in tears.  
  
"I see you kept our pictures" she mumbled.  
  
"Yah I've always likes them" he smiled. Misty got up and walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Damien... I have something to tell you" she looked down. "I didn't transfer America... I came over to well..." she hesitated. "...to see you." Damien then smiled.  
  
"That's sweet" he said as he gave her a hug. She gave into the hug and did the same as well.  
  
"It's late... I should be going." She said in a sad voice.  
  
"No! You should stay here tonight" he said quickly. "You can sleep on the bed and I'll make a bed on the floor."  
  
"It's fine Damien, you don't have to sleep on the floor"  
  
"No... I insist." He smiled.  
  
"Fine... if you have to be so stubborn" she laughed. Damien smiled and went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. When he came out, she was in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Sorry, needed some clothes" she smiled.  
  
"It's fine" he laughed. He snapped his fingers and a blow up bed appeared in front of them. He lied down some blankets and lied down. She layed down on his bed and turned off the light.  
  
"Good night" she said  
  
"Good night" he replied.  
  
About 20 minutes later

Damien looks at the wall pretending to be asleep for he knew that she was awake too. He finally heard the bed creek as though she was getting up. He hears footsteps walk towards his little bed. He peeks out and sees Misty leaning over to lay down. She does just that and covers herself with the blankets. She cuddles up with him and soon falls asleep. Damien begins to smile and almost laughs aloud at the ridiculous things she says in her sleep. He wraps his arm around her and he falls asleep.  
  
Well this is the end for this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't long enough ill make that up... MAYBE... in the next chapter so yah hope you enjoy... wait you already read the chapter. Hehehehe.. so yah Review please... NO FLAMERS!!!. I hate thos peoples


End file.
